


Лучший худший день

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: Тэцу мучается от юста, а Хиджиката, ни о чём не подозревая, берётся покровительствовать «черри-бою». Водит его в бордель, трахается в его присутствии с гейшами, даёт советы и т.д.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший худший день

Тэцу готов был провалиться под землю от стыда, ноги заплетались, щёки полыхали от румянца.  
Вокруг были женщины. И не просто женщины, а п… пр… гейши. Они смеялись, шептались, проходили мимо, обдавая его ароматом духов. Смотреть на них было стыдно, а не смотреть невозможно. Тэцу сглотнул вязкую слюну и посмотрел на Хиджикату.  
Тот шёл, свободно положив руку на меч, спокойный и расслабленный, уверенный, как всегда – словно они были не в Ёшиваре, а патрулировали Эдо. Его вид внушал уверенность, и Тэцу перевёл дух.  
Какая-то гейша, проходя мимо, склонила голову и посмотрела на Хиджикату из-под длинных начернённых ресниц. От этого взгляда у Тэцу спина вспотела, Хиджиката же только слегка улыбнулся. Не слишком ли уверенно он себя вёл? Так, словно бывал здесь не в первый раз? Тэцу снова стало плохо.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – пробормотал он, потупившись. – Зачем мы здесь?  
Хиджиката выдохнул дым, рассеянно глядя на яркие неоновые вывески.  
– Просто развлекаемся в свой выходной.  
– А… а почему без Окиты-сана?  
– Ему ещё рано сюда ходить.  
– Но он же старше меня!  
Хиджиката тихо фыркнул и потрепал его по плечу.  
– Ты – другое дело, – Тэцу заморгал непонимающе, и он пояснил: – У тебя ведь день рождения. Это подарок.  
Тэцу замер, приоткрыв рот, глядя на него во все глаза.  
Последний раз кто-то дарил ему подарки… давно, ещё когда мама была жива. С тех пор как она умерла, ни сам Тэцу, ни его день рождения никого не волновали. Он и сам почти забыл, проводя этот день так же как все другие. То, что Хиджиката помнил… То, что он хотел сделать ему подарок… На глаза навернулись слёзы, и Тэцу поспешил стереть их рукавом.  
Он бы так и остался стоять столбом посреди улицы, но его ощутимо толкнули.  
– Не загораживай дорогу, сопляк, – грузный мужчина под руку с высокой и худой гейшей прошёл мимо, переваливаясь с боку на бок.  
Тэцу осоловело посмотрел на него и столкнулся взглядом с гейшей. Та хихикнула и подмигнула. У неё… была… щетина?  
Тэцу икнул и поспешил за Хиджикатой.

В чайном домике всё стало немного проще и, одновременно, намного страшнее. Девушек здесь было всего две, зато сидели они близко, очень близко, и не смотреть на них уже не получалось.  
Ту, что сейчас наливала сакэ Хиджикате, звали Окуни. Когда Тэцу смотрел на неё, у него начинала кружиться голова. Высокая и статная, со смуглой кожей и тёмными, собранными в сложную причёску волосами, она казалась не гейшей, а принцессой из старых сказок. Блестящие глаза, карминовые губы, глубокий грудной голос, от которого мурашки бежали по коже, тёмно-красное кимоно, приспущенное на плечах, демонстрирующее пышные полукружия грудей. Наливая сакэ в пиалу, она умудрялась прижиматься к плечу Хиджикаты так крепко, что её груди сдавливались, казались ещё пышнее, как будто готовы были выскользнуть из запаха кимоно. У Тэцу от этого зрелища в глазах темнело.  
– Значит, вы тоже полицейский?  
Он заторможено обернулся. Девушка, которая обслуживала его, представилась как Сакура. Она была полной противоположностью Окуни: маленькая и худенькая, белокожая, со светлыми волосами – она казалась прозрачной и невесомой. И очень юной, вряд ли старше самого Тэцу.  
– А… ага.  
Прекрасно, Сасаки Тэцуноске, отличный способ поддержать беседу!  
Сакура улыбнулась и протянула ему пиалу с сакэ.  
– Надо же, такой молодой и уже рискуете своей жизнью ради защиты людей.  
Тэцу почувствовал, что краснеет, кончики ушей стали горячими. Чтобы скрыть неловкость, он схватил пиалу, поднёс её к губам, но тут же осёкся и посмотрел на Хиджикату.  
– Пей, – сказал тот, – сегодня можно.  
И улыбнулся – мягко, добродушно. Он редко так улыбался. Тэцу отвёл взгляд и пригубил сакэ.

Первый глоток прокатился, обдирая горло, второй прошёл мягче. Тэцу взялся за пиалу обеими руками. То ли сакэ было подогретым, то ли ему так казалось, но оно согревало и успокаивало и придавало сил. Когда он выдохнул и поставил пиалу на столик перед собой, всё вокруг слегка мерцало и расплывалось.  
Сакура захихикала.  
– По вам не скажешь, но пить вы умеете.  
Она тоже слегка мерцала, казалась ещё воздушнее и нереальнее, чем до сих пор. Тэцу глупо смотрел, как она приближается, не веря, что это происходит на самом деле, до тех пор, пока она вдруг не оказалась очень близко. Мягкие губы коснулись щеки, прохладный шёлк кимоно скользнул по руке.  
– Что ещё вы умеете? – прошептала Сакура.  
Тэцу отшатнулся, заозирался в поисках помощи, но Хиджиката был занят. Они с Окуни целовались: её рука лежала у него на шее, карминовые ногти ярко выделялись на голой коже, а рука Хиджикаты… Тэцу заморгал, отвернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Сакурой.  
– Даже если не умеете, я вас научу, – пообещала она.  
«Не надо!», чуть было не выкрикнул Тэцу.  
– Пойдём в другую комнату.  
Это сказала Окуни. Кимоно окончательно сползло с её плеч, обнажая груди – Тэцу в ужасе зажмурился – бюстгальтер она не носила.  
– Останемся здесь.  
Тэцу распахнул глаза – Хиджиката сидел, немного откинувшись назад, упираясь руками в пол за спиной, и смотрел на Окуни. Глаза у него потемнели, губы перепачкались в помаде, ворот юкаты съехал набок. Тэцу забылся, глядя на него, а Хиджиката словно почувствовал: обернулся и подмигнул.  
– Смотри и учись.  
Тэцу перевёл взгляд на Сакуру, потом снова на Хиджикату и кивнул. Он не слишком-то хотел учиться, но очень хотел смотреть.

Сакура сказала, что всё сделает сама, и не обманула. Тэцу толком не помнил, как осушил ещё одну пиалу сакэ и как оказался без одежды, лежащим на спине. Сакура склонялась над ним, целуя легко, почти невесомо, скользя прохладными нежными губами, проводя подушечками пальцев, слегка царапая ногтями. Это было приятно, и Тэцу поплыл, потерявшись в ощущениях, выпав из реальности. Очнулся он, когда Сакура вдруг отстранилась.  
Она привстала на коленях и подобрала полы кимоно, Тэцу ахнул. Трусиков на ней не было, и он увидел её худые ноги, узкие, как у мальчика, бёдра, совершенно безволосый лобок и серебряное колечко пирсинга прямо над нежно розовыми, приоткрытыми подобно лепесткам... Тэцу закрыл глаза от стыда и не увидел, а почувствовал, как Сакура опускается на него. Почувствовал горячее и влажное, узкое. Он ахнул, зажал себе рот ладонью, а Сакура всё опускалась, пока не села на него верхом. Она была такая горячая, внутри и снаружи, а её кимоно было таким прохладным, рукава скользили по коже, подол путался в ногах – всё вместе это было невыносимо.  
Сакура упёрлась ладонями ему в живот и приподнялась, а потом опустилась снова. Тэцу всхлипнул и отвернулся, сморгнул слёзы и увидел Хиджикату. Он совсем забыл, что они не одни в комнате, это было неожиданно, как удар по лицу.  
Длинные ноги Окуни плотно обхватывали Хиджикату за талию, скрещивались у него на спине, Хиджиката упирался руками в пол, скалил зубы и двигался между её полных смуглых бёдер. Юката сползла ему на локти, обнажая спину, плечи и вздувшиеся узлы мышц.  
Тэцу забыл обо всём – о Сакуре, о себе – забыл, как дышать и моргать.  
– Перевернись, – хрипло велел Хиджиката.  
И, прежде чем Окуни отреагировала, подхватил её под колено и перевернул на живот. Схватил за бёдра и поставил на четвереньки. Окуни послушно опёрлась на локти, раздвинула ноги, Хиджиката задрал её кимоно, и Тэцу увидел круглые ягодицы. Хиджиката просунул внутрь Окуни два пальца и вынул их, уже мокрые, блестящие на свету. Окуни гортанно застонала.  
Тэцу закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, Хиджиката уже стоял на коленях позади Окуни, навалившись на неё, обхватив её крупные, тяжело повисшие груди. От этого зрелища уши закладывало. Тэцу сглотнул, но легче не стало.  
Хиджиката грубо мял груди, словно упругое пышное тесто, дёргал набухшие карминовые соски, оставляя красные следы на нежной коже. Окуни постанывала и всхлипывала, подавалась ему навстречу, а Хиджиката двигался в ней, то ускоряя, то замедляя темп.  
Не помня себя, Тэцу тоже двинул бёдрами и невольно вздрогнул, услышав, как застонала Сакура. Тонко и тихо, совсем не как Окуни. Только сейчас Тэцу вспомнил о её существовании, почувствовав укол вины. Но он чувствовал не только вину – от возбуждения в глазах темнело, а в животе всё сводило. Он облизнул сухие губы и положил ладони Сакуре на колени, провёл выше по гладкой коже под полы кимоно, взялся покрепче и снова вскинул бёдра. Сакура приоткрыла рот, шумно втянула воздух – кажется, ей нравилось. Тэцу снова посмотрел на Хиджикату, на то, как он двигается. Как взмокшая чёлка падает ему на лоб, заставляя нетерпеливо встряхивать головой, как его верхняя губа вздёргивается, обнажая белые зубы, как перекатываются мускулы под вспотевшей кожей. Было стыдно, но только чуть-чуть, ведь Хиджиката сам сказал ему смотреть и учиться.  
Тэцу смотрел и двигался в том же темпе, что Хиджиката – так же быстро или медленно, так же резко или плавно. Можно было услышать, как Сакура постанывает в такт его движениям, можно было почувствовать, как всё внутри неё сокращается, сжимаясь вокруг него. Это было приятно, но смотреть на Хиджикату было ещё приятнее.  
Сакэ ли окончательно лишило его рассудка, или удовольствие, но Тэцу вдруг представил, что нет ни Окуни, ни Сакуры, что в этой комнате только они с Хиджикатой. Это было так стыдно и так хорошо, что он не мог больше терпеть.  
Тэцу вскрикнул, задрожал всем телом, что-то горячее прошло сквозь него, прокатилось волной, выкручивая мышцы, ослепляя. И это было прекрасно.  
А потом всё кончилось, остался только стыд, и смутное удовольствие, и липкая влага. Тэцу вздохнул и прикрыл глаза рукой. Он только что лишился девственности, но казалось, что чего-то гораздо более важного.

Из соседнего домика доносились смех и пьяные крики, на улице играла музыка – в Ёшиваре никогда не было тихо. Тэцу сидел на энгава и смотрел вверх, на кусок ночного неба с россыпью звёзд.  
Сакура поцеловала его в щёку на прощанье. Сказала, что ей очень понравилось, и чтобы он заходил ещё. Такая хорошая девушка и такая лгунья. Тэцу сомневался, что не будь она гейшей, а он – клиентом, что встреться они где-нибудь на улице, она обратила бы на него внимание.  
– Ну как себя чувствуешь?  
Хиджиката подошёл неслышно и сел рядом. В его голосе звучало неприкрытое веселье.  
– Не знаю, – промямлил Тэцу, – странно.  
Хиджиката тихо засмеялся.  
– Выглядишь так, словно тебя изнасиловали.  
Тэцу промолчал. Смотреть на Хиджикату было стыдно, не смотреть – бесполезно. Он всё равно видел его, стоило прикрыть глаза, видел его взъерошенные волосы, сигарету в уголке припухших губ, тёмные следы на шее.  
До сих пор Тэцу считал, что те чувства, которые он испытывает к Хиджикате – это восхищение, и уважение, и преданность. Но сегодня он понял, что ошибался. Восхищение и уважение никуда не делись, но к ним примешивалось другое, не такое невинное чувство.  
– Хиджиката-сан… почему вы привели меня сюда?  
Хиджиката ответил без колебаний:  
– Потому что тебе нужно было расслабиться. Неужели не понравилось?  
Тэцу покачал головой.  
Хиджиката желал ему добра и, конечно, он не был виноват в том, что Тэцу оказался таким низким, недостойным его заботы человеком.  
– Простите, – пробормотал он, вставая, – мне надо…  
Ему надо было уйти куда-нибудь подальше, может быть, напиться и постараться всё забыть.  
Кажется, сегодня был худший день в его жизни.  
– Эй, – Хиджиката схватил его за локоть.  
Тэцу дёрнулся, но бесполезно. Пришлось обернуться и встретиться с ним взглядом. Хиджиката смотрел снизу вверх и улыбался той самой мягкой улыбкой, от которой его глаза светлели и разглаживалась морщинка между бровей.  
– С днём рождения, – сказал он.  
«Ладно, – подумал Тэцу, глупо улыбаясь в ответ, – может быть, не самый худший».


End file.
